Friday the 13th: The Night of Halloween
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: Dr. Loomis and Laurie retreat to Crystal Lake to hide from Michael. However Michael follows them and soon he meets his equal, Jason Voorhees. Now both killers clash with each other to see who is truly the world's greatest killer.
1. Michael goes to Crystal Lake

**Michael goes to Crystal Lake.**

Disclaimer: Friday the 13th belongs to New Line, and Halloween belongs to John Carpenter and Deminsion Films.

Summary: Sets right after Freddy vs Jason and Halloween 2, but sets in an AU. Dr. Loomis and Laurie Strode go to Camp Crystal lake to hide from Michael, however after a day's stay they meet Jason Voorhees as he starts killing off the new counselors, not only that Michael arrives at Camp Crystal Lake to kill Laurie once and for all. Now the two World's greatest Killers clash with each other in the Ultimate Face off. Winner Kills all.

* * *

Not much was heard after Jason's and Freddie's terrible fight at Crystal lake in 3 years. The World presume they were both dead and Camp Crystal Lake and Springwood sought out to forget thier terrible pasts. However Michael Myers was still alive and was at large by the FBI. Michael has killed almost his entire family, leaving only his younger sister Laurie. Michael has tried in the past to kill her numberous times, but he was foiled by his Docter Samuel Loomis and Laurie herself. Not only his family Michael also killed almost half the people in Haddonfield in and was branded dangerous by the FBI and wanted DEAD. 

Laurie and Dr. Loomis last saw Michael at emergency hospital, where Loomis tried to destroy Michael for good by encasing him in fire when he set out an explosion that burned the entire hospital. however Loomis knew this was not strong enough to kill Michael and so he and Laurie knew Michael would be looking for them. There only choice was to go far away from Haddonfield and find away to stop Michael for good.

"Where are we going Dr. Loomis?" Laurie asked with great fear in her voice.

"Were going to Camp Crystal Lake. My good Friend Dr. Shatner has recently bought the camp and he was kind enough to let us hide there." Dr. Loomis responed to Laurie with a calm sound like he wasn't affraid.

"But what if Michael finds us and he kill everyone at the Camp?" Laurie Worried.

"Not worry Laurie. Camp Crystal Lake is miles away from Haddonfield and Michael has no idea where we are. Besides even if does find us he'll have to answer to the new security my friend Dr. Shatner has hired." Dr. Loomis was trying to calm down Laurie as best as he could.

"What security?" Laurie wondered as she tried to calm down.

"Dr. Shatner has hired more then 35 professional Guards. Some Guards once served in the army, others were in the FBI, and 5 served in the United States Special S.W.A.T. Forces. They are well capable of handling Michael." Dr. Loomis said.

Loomis and Laurie arrived at Crystal Lake in 7 hours. There they were greeted by Dr. Shatner.

"Ah, Billy its so good to see you again." Dr. Loomis was happy to see his old friend as they exchanged hugs.

"It's so good to see you again to Sammy." Shatner said with Joy.

"Sammy? Billy?" Wondered Laurie/.

"We been friends since pre school and we always called each other that." Loomis explained his friendship with Shatner..

"I see you must be Laurie Strode, the sister of the infamous killer Michael Myers." Said Shatner.

"Please don't bring that name up. I'm still affraid that he could find me and kill me Dr. Shatner." Laurie demanded. she still gets the creeps about her brother.

"Sorry Laurie. But don't worry, you'll be placed under total watch under my best guards. So theres nothing to be affraid of." Said Shatner with confidence in his statement.

"OHHH! JOSH!" Shatner yelled. A teenager whose name is Josh camed out from the cabin and approached Dr. Shatner.

"Yes Docter." Josh Said.

"I would love for you to show Laurie her new home. Make sure she is feels at home." Said Shatner.

"Of course come with me." Josh said to Laurie. Laurie nodded and the two went to the Cabin guarded by soldiers holding millitary rifles, as well as bullet proof vests, as well as steel hard helmets.

While Laurie was with Josh, Shatner and Loomis spoked.

"Well my old friend you have done well with the camp." Loomis was amazed to see the camp filled with good counselors and tough security.

"Thank you Sam. As you see I plan to fix Camp Crystal Lake's dark history." Said Shatner while looking at some files from his desk.

Dr. Loomis gave Shatner a suspicious look. "Dark history?"

"You never heard of him do you Sam." Asked Shatner with a confused face.

"Excuse me but who are talking about Howard?" Loomis grew suspicous every moment.

"In 1957 a 11 year old boy named Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake. The counselors were having an affair and were to busy to help Jason. His Mother grew insane with rage and becamed horribly mentally unstabled. She blamed them for her son's death and in 1958 she killed two camp counselors that she thought was responsible for her son's death. After that Ms.Voorhees made many attemtps to close the Lake and prevented any one who came near it. She succeeded, as the Camp was renamed camp Blood." Dr. Shatner sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Oh my." Dr. Loomis becamed worrired.

Dr. Shatner continued to speak. "You got it Sam. Now in 1980 Steve Christy reopened the Camp and hired six counselors. Ms. Voorhees continued her rampage as she killed almost all of the counselors and Steve himself. The only survivor was a young girl named Alice Hardy who decapitated Ms. Voorhees, finally ending her rampage. However Jason some how survived his drowning and he lived in the woods as hermit. When he found his mother dead and her servered head, Jason vowed revenge. Alice returned to the lake to get over her previous encounter with Ms. Voorhees, but Jason entered her home and killed her. Jason would then continue to kill those who enter the lake. He wears a Hockey Mask to hide his deformed face since he was born with a condition called Hydrocephalus. Jason kills people with any thing dangerous to kill a human being, but he has been known to use a machete as his main weapon. Recently jason fought with another killer named Freddy Krueger. The two wasn't heard in 3 years and are presumed dead by the government and the FBI." Docter Shatner finished speaking.

Dr. Loomis was left speechless. For years he thought Michael had it bad, but after hearing about Jason and his history made him think if Michael has it better or worse.

"How can you reopen this place Howard if what you say is true." Dr. Loomis said wth great concern.

"Don't worry Sam Jason is dead and laying in the ground. Beside if he does comback my guards can take care of him. Also Jason is truly similar to Michael don't you agree. I mean there both killers who love to kill, they were masks to hide there faces, and they both can't speak." Dr, Shatner said with no care.

"Well then Howard I hope your telling the truth. If Jason is truly like Michael. Then I'm affraid we'll two manifestations of evil killing innocents." Dr. Loomis sighed, trying to calm his thoughts.

Meanwhile...

5 miles away from the camp. A trucker named Dan was smoking near a gas station.

"This is some good cigar." Said Dan.

Suddenly a Figure from behind aprroaches the unspecting trucker. He carried a butcher knife and wears a blue rubber mask to hide his face. This figure was no other then Michael Myers who has sensed his sister leaving the state and has been following her and Dr. Loomis.

_(Halloween Music plays in the background)_

Michael uses his knife and stabs the trucker 5 times. Dan is engulfed with blood as he collapse to the floor. Michael then steals his keys and hopes on the truck. He turns the Truck on and drives torward the Lake.

Meanwhile...

Laurie stands outside her cabin alone. Unaware of Jason's presence deep within the forest.

Thats right the Jason is back and is ready to kill again. His target is Laurie herself and the others in the camp. Also Michael is also arriving to finish what he started before. Now Laurie and Loomis must be ready not only for Michael but for Jason himself.

* * *

_The next chapter will focus more on Jason and Michael as they begin to kill at the camp. This is a three chapter story so pretty much everyone will die by the second chapter with Jason and Michael finally meeting each other face to face at the end with the third focusing on there fight. Also I plan to make a sequel if enough people review and love it. Watch out for the Next one and Happy Halloween. _


	2. Legends Meet

**Saying Thanks: I would love to say thanks to those who read my story and for reviewing it. I hope all of you enjoy my story. Here's chapter 2**

**Legends Meet**

It was 8:25 pm. Camp Crystal Lake soon fell to darkness as night came. At a guard post near the entrance to the lake, two guards were relaxing and ignoring duties.

"Can't you believe its night time Ronald?" Said a guard who's name is Dwayne.

Ronald was drinking while sitting in a comfy chair that made Dwayne a bit jealous since he was in an old style chair. Ronald looked at Dwayne for a minute.

"Who cares if its night? I'm just going to relax." Ronald replied as he drank more.

Then Dwayne saw a truck nearing the entrance to the camp. "Hey Ronny man, were we expecting any truckers today?"

Ronald stopped drinking and got up from his chair. "Yes as of matter a fact a damn trucker named Dan was to drop by dropping off supplies for the camp. He was expected this afternoon." Ronald said with a furious tone.

The truck stopped by the post as Ronald stepped out from the post.

"Excuse me sir but we need to your identification for security purposes." Ronald demanded in a light tone as he waved his flash light to get a good view of the trucker.

The driver opened the door and threw out the corpse of Dan. This caused Ronald to draw his gun. "Son of a bitch." Ronald cried out.

The driver then got out and walked to Ronald. (Halloween music is playing)

Ronald got a clear view of the person and was shocked to see who it was.

"OH MY GOD you're…" Ronald said nervously as the person stabbed him in the fore head before Ronald could finish his sentence. Soon Ronald was filled with blood as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile Dwayne left the post to see if everything was okay.

"Ronny are you okay?" Dwayne said quietly as he used his flashlight to find Ronald.

Dwayne stumbled across something as he pointed his flash light. Dwayne soon found himself shocked to find the body of his partner. "To Central Guard Post! We have a situation!" Dwayne took out his walky talky to tell of the situation, only for him to be stabbed in the chest by Michael.

Michael then proceeded to the camp to find his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile on the camp grounds, Josh the same camp counselor who helped Laurie settled in was surveying the lake along with his girl friend who was also one of the counselors of the camp. Her name was Samantha and was one year younger then Josh.

"So sweetie how do you like it here?" Josh asked Samantha.

"It's nice, but not nicer then you." Samantha laughed.

The two teenagers soon kissed each other unaware that near by was Jason Voorhees who was ready to go back to business after the incident with Freddy.

Jason approached them quietly with out making a sound. When Jason was near enough to strike the two teens, he raised his machete and lunged it at the two teens. Jason stabbed them to death two more times before he left for Laurie.

Meanwhile… In the woods two hunters shot a Deer.

* * *

"Great shot Duff." Said Ruff.

"Lets look for more, but this time lets split up." Said Duff.

"Okay" Agreed Ruff as the two walked split up.

Nearby was Michael who heard the hunters shot gun after killing the two guards. He was 5 feet away from Duff.

Duff saw Michael and approached him. "Hey bitch what's with the costume? Trying to be that ass of a bitch Jason Voorhees? Well you're doing it wrong you need a stupid hockey mask." Duff mocked Michael by his appearance.

Michael became mad by the hunter's smart ass attitude. Michael quickly turned the hunter's head and soon the hunter felled to the floor as he lay dead. Michael then went to find the second Hunter.

When Michael found the second hunter, he was going to shoot another Deer.

"Come to papa." Ruff laughed as he prepared to shoot, but before he had the chance to take the life of the Deer, Ruff's life was taken as Michael choked him to death with a metal coil. Michael then proceeded back to the Camp to find Laurie.

* * *

The last two counselors left on the camp were in there cabin playing monopoly.

"Your turn Jackass!" Said Vicky an 18 year old girl who was losing to her friend a 19 year old named Travis.

"Hey baby don't get mad just because I'm winning." Travis Grinned as he made the finishing move.

"Oh yeah score." Travis finally won his game.

Vicky became frustrated. "Forget this shit I'm going to the lake."

"I'm going to." Travis said as he went to the closet to get ready.

Then somebody knocked on the door very loudly. Vicky opened the door, but there was no one outside the door.

"Hello?" Vicky yelled.

Vicky went outside to see who it was.

"If this is some kind of trick Samantha I'll swear you won't see another day!" Vicky shouted her thoughts out.

Then Jason appeared from behind, and grabbed her head and slammed it against the hard steel wall. Vicky body collapsed through the floor. Jason then went inside to take care of Travis.

Travis opened the closet door, only to see Jason's machete go through his body. Once Travis was engulfed with blood Jason got his

machete back and continued to look for Laurie.

* * *

While Jason and Michael were looking for Laurie, Laurie went to the barn to cool her thoughts.

"I hope Michael isn't here." Laurie said to herself as she walked deeper into the barn.

Then strange laughing could be heard. This scared Laurie to death.

"Who is it?" Laurie cried out with fear. Laurie went in deeper only to see the separate head of a burned man.

Laurie was stunned. The head looked at her and began to speak. "Hey bitch do you where's my body? I think it in the bottom of the lake some where." The head demanded with a tone that can make anybody nervous.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Laurie yelled.

"Oh my bad my name is Freddy Kruger also known as the springwood slasher. Got it bitch?" The head turns out to be Freddy Kruger who fought with Jason and thought to be dead.

Laurie was gravely silent as she left the barn running back to her cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile Doctor Loomis was checking files on Jason Voorhees from the Central Guard Station computers. Loomis believed there were more to Jason then what Shatner said and wanted to find out for him self.

Within 18 minutes Loomis found the very file he was looking for.

It read:

_Jason Voorhees, Great Serial killer was killed on Friday the 13th in 1984 by a child named Tommy Jarvis. He was made to be cremated, but his father Elias Voorhees paid for his proper burial and was buried at eternal peace cemetery along side his mother. Until 2 years later he somehow was resurrected and resumed his killing spree at his stomping ground Camp Crystal Lake. A Sheriff and a deputy Sheriff were found dead and Jason roamed free until his death alongside Freddy Krueger in 2003. Many believe to this day Jason is still alive. _

Loomis was left speechless after reading Jason's file. He thought on how somebody could come back from the dead. Loomis now believed Jason could return at any time. He knew everyone in the camp were in danger. Dr. Loomis then went to Dr. Shatners office to reveal his information.

At Shatner's office, Loomis engaged Shatner with a strong argument about Jason.

"So I tweaked a bit about the story Sam. That doesn't mean he'll come back again." Shatner raised his voice a little high.

"But you didn't say he died and came back didn't you Howard? If Jason can come back from the grave then there is a good chance he'll comeback to finish what he started since 1981. You put us all in danger." Said Loomis with a ferocious tone.

Dr. Shatner grew tired of Loomis's pointless argument. "Look Sam if he hadn't came back or heard of for 3 years, then there is a good chance he is dead."

"But Jason resurfaced in 2 years when the camp reopened. Probably he is already here waiting to kill us all and it's because of you that an evil killing machine is going to come back." Loomis cried out as he tried to gather his thoughts soon after.

"Look Sam. The camp has been settling for almost 2 months. If Jason truly returned then he would've made his mark by now." Said Dr. Shatner.

Then Baker the captain of the Central Guard Unit appeared at the door with important news. "Sir I'm afraid two of our men at the guards post near the entrance were stabbed to death. Were issuing an investigation and ordered everyone to stay in shelters until we eliminate the cause of this problem."

"I can't believe this." Said Shanter in disbelief.

"Must be Jason or Michael, I'm afraid this would happened. This place is too dangerous to stay. I must get Laurie and leave before the unthinkable happens again." Loomis said as he left to go find Laurie.

Laurie was in her cabin. Resting until she became awake by Loomis.

"What's wrong Sam?" Asked Laurie.

"This place is too dangerous. Two guards men got killed and now it's too dangerous too say." Replied Loomis.

Laurie became shocked with fear as she almost wanted to cry. "But who killed them?" Laurie asked nervously.

"Were not staying to find out, now grab your stuff we're heading to Smiths Grove Sanitarium which was my second choice to hide." Said Loomis as he got his suit case and his gun.

Laurie nodded and proceeded to get her supplies. Then one of the Squad leaders burst through the door. "Sorry folks I'm afraid you can't leave until we find this killer afoot."

"Say's who? If all of you spend another minute in this place you'll all be killed! Now step aside." Argued Loomis.

"Sorry Dr. Loomis, but it was Dr. Shatners orders. Now you must stay." Said the Squad leader who was trying to end the argument.

"Howard has blinded you! He's going to get us all killed if we don't leave." Growled Loomis.

"Sir calm down." The Squad leader shot back. But instead Loomis takes out his gun and points it at the Squad leader's head.

"You'll let us leave or I'll shoot you." Loomis threatened greatly.

"Doctor you won't." Laurie said in disbelief.

"I will if he doesn't get the hell out of our way." Loomis replied back, still pointing the gun to the Squad leader.

The Squad leader fearing for his life lets Laurie and Loomis leave with out saying a word.

When Laurie and Dr. Loomis were heading toward the car, something else was taking place.

At Shatners cabin, Dr. Shatner was sitting in his chair holding a gun and his radio just incase to call his men. Then a loud crash is heard from outside.

"Who's there?" Shatner yells.

There was along silence that could be described as suspenseful in a horror movie. Then Michael crushes through the door. This causes Dr. Shatner to rise from his chair and point his gun at Michael.

Michael stepped forward toward the Doctor, while Shatner gives one step back in return.

"Captain Baker! Captain Baker!" Shatner pleaded through his radio. 20 feet away…

"Captain Baker here." Baker answered his radio.

"Captain come here quick Michael is here!" Shatner cried out in terror as his voice can't be heard due to the static in the radio.

"What is it Doctor?" Baker asked again.

"I SAID MICHAEL….." Then there was a long silence after Shatner's last word.

"All personal to the Doctors Cabin, this is an emergency! I repeat this is an emergency! Baker said through his radio. All his men heard the call as all of them rushed toward the Cabin.

Laurie and Loomis saw them running, but didn't have time to ask.

When the guard came to the cabin, they saw Dr. Shatner's blood filled body right near Michael.

"All right men fry this bitch!" Baker ordered as his men shot at Michael. But Michael survived the blast due to his new found regenerative abilities.

Michael stepped forward toward the guards and in 3 minutes he slaughters them all. With the guards dead only Loomis and Laurie were at the Lake.

"Laurie we're almost there." Said Loomis.

"Thank goodness." Laurie was relieved to get away from the camp.

As the two were nearing the car a figure appeared from the shadows.

"No can't be him! Can't be Michael?" Laurie cried out in Frustration.

Loomis looked closely and saw he weared hockey mask. Loomis began to tremble.

"Laurie, that's not Michael! That is Jason Voorhees." Loomis explained.

"Jason?" Laurie asked.

"Like Michael he is serial killer and wears a mask, but what makes him more terrifying is that he died once here and has come back to kill." Loomis explained more as Jason began to walk toward them.

"Oh! No! He is coming." Laurie yelled.

"Quick Laurie hide while deal with Jason." Loomis ordered.

Laurie nodded and left back to the cabin. (Friday the 13th music is playing)

"Now Jason looks like we meet at last, I want to know if you're worse then Michael." Loomis said as he shot Jason.

Jason flinched from the shot, but Jason just kept going. Dr. Loomis fired four more times at Jason but Jason kept going.

"I don't believe this!" Loomis thought of how Jason was able to withstand Gun shots.

Jason was near enough to kill Loomis, but instead of killing him, Jason stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted Loomis in pain as he fell to the floor, but still very much alive. Jason then proceeded to find Laurie.

Outside Dr. Shatners cabin which was filled with dead bodies, Michael saw his sister running toward the barn. Michael walked there as well.

Laurie was in a grave situation. Two killers were coming for her and there was no way to stop them. Laurie hid near the stables, as Jason and Michael entered the barn from two different sides.

Jason was near the stables were Laurie was, but he thought she was in the upper section. As Jason walked away from Laurie, Laurie heard another paired of footsteps.

"It can't be him." Laurie said quietly.

Unknown to Laurie Michael heard this and went to the stables. Michael saw Laurie and tried to stab her with his knife, but Laurie dodged him and grabbed his hand and bit it. While Michael was holding his hand, Laurie went to the upper section, but only to see Jason.

Jason tried to stab her across her torso, but Laurie ducked and crawled away to a rope that was hanging near by. Jason saw this and immediately went back down. Laurie grabbed the rope and went down.

However Laurie landed near Michael as her brother grabbed her.

"Please don't Michael." Laurie pleaded as she grew tired from the chasing.

While Michael tried to strangle Laurie he was stabbed by Jason. Michael turned around and saw his Hockey masked counter part. Laurie took the opportunity and ranned from the barn to find Loomis.

Michael and Jason look at each other with confused looks. Michael was able to heal the pain that was inflicted by Jason.

With there own weapons, Michael and Jason approached each other as the two began to fight. Now the world's greatest killers finally meet as they clash to see who the best is.

* * *

**Yep I decided to add Freddy as a joke to add humor to the story. Now the next chapter which is the last one will focus on Jason's and Michael's fight. Plz review. Also I'll be holding votes for each killer. The voting ends next week on thursday with the next chapter comming out on friday. The killer with the most votes is the winner of the fight as I don't want to upset fans of Jason or Michael. So vote!**


End file.
